Obliterate
by Batbacon
Summary: They knew it was coming. They just didn't know what it was. An apocalypse breaks through, leaving groups to fend for themselves. Will eventually become CRENNY, but requests for pairings are available, until the story unravels!
1. Tip 1: Find a car and get your ass out

**So this may end up being a Crenny story, but I'll take requests/suggestions for the time being! I wasn't really sure in what parings to have, so I'll take your ideas!**

**Zombie Apocalypse - This will be in other a variety of peoples views, so just let me know which view you want next, mhm**

Tip One: Get a car and get your ass out, before the soon to be 'luxuries' get taken.

* * *

**Kenny's POV  
**  
It started with nightmares. I'd wake up, every night-3am to be exact. I would wake, sweating and shivering. I would yelp and cry out in pain, but I couldn't remember why. Every night I would dread, because of these brutal dreams I would have.

I never told anyone about them, because how could I? I would forget them in the morning. I had told Stan and Kyle about this problem, but they thought the same as me. We thought that because it had been happening for a few weeks, it was just a phase. I mean, my family had been getting really rough lately, with drugs and alcohol and the beatings had gotten worse. My parents would only abuse us and each other when they were out of their fucking mind, and that had been happening regularly.

I tried my hardest to remember these dreams, honest. But it was no fucking use. My memory would always go blank. It pissed me off. So I stuck to this all being a phase and all, and took some pills for it. Of course, they did no fucking use.

It wasn't until this one night, where I now know what these dreams were telling me. The message was that the world was pretty much done for. That's right, a fucking apocalypse.

Everyone who was stupid enough read the signs that something bad was going to happen. Not just to South Park, but for the world. We just didn't know what. There were talks about it being a nuclear war or a terrorist invasion or something, but we had got it all wrong.

So this is where it all started for me.

I was sitting on my bed, finishing off the third playboy magazine that night. I was gonna' get ready to jack it, but the sound of my sister charging through the door, whining and crying out, sorta put the mood out.

'Kenny, Kenny! Mom and Dad are going crazy!'

I grabbed Karen in my arms as she jumped into them. I reassured her, everything was fine. I assumed they had a bit too much to drink tonight and she got in the way.

'No, their crazy! Daddy spat blood at Mommy and they started trying to bite each other!'

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. It sounded a bit strange, but I didn't really think anything of it. My parents sometimes had their kinky nights, especially on their anniversary, so I guessed they just got super horny or something.  
'It's alright, Kare. They'll sort it out. Just stay in here with me for a while, okay? You'll be safe with me.'

She nodded and pushed herself into my chest. I suppose jacking off was definitely out of the question tonight. Shame.

Suddenly, my door slammed itself open once again, and in came the brother. He, surprisingly had a frantic expression on his face, which then made me think something was wrong. Kevin was never fully emotional. He got angry a lot and the only time I ever saw him happy was when he was high or drunk. But this was something new.

'Kenny.'  
He pushed the door closed and barricaded it, by placing my wooden chair under the door handle. I noticed he was holding a baseball bat in his hand and a 1911 handgun tucked into the back of his jeans.

'Kev, what the fuck?'

He turned around to face us, before striding towards us in one quick manner.  
'We need to get out of here.'

I rose an eyebrow questioningly, but he ignored my expression and moved towards the window, opening it.

'You should be able to carry her on your back.'

'What?'

'We don't have a lot of time, scoot.'

I carefully pushed Karen off of me and stood up.  
'What do you mean? Kevin, what's going on, man?'

'It's Stewart. Him and Carol have gone mad.'

I pulled a face.  
'So they had a couple of drinks? I've been very comfortable babying around in here and I don't wanna leave just because of som-'

'No, listen to me. Their.. insane.'

I continued to eye him, as he fixed the window wide open.  
'In what way.'

He looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to put it into words, replying with,  
'Rabid.'

'..Rabid.'  
I repeated. I awaited for him to continue, but before he could, the door began to bang and blow against its hinges. There were eruptions of violent moans and screams, coming from the other side of the wood. I frowned in confusion, glancing between the door and my siblings.

'Y'see? It's like in those movie, Ken. The ones we weren't allowed to watch when we were kids?'

'Kevy, what's going on? Why are they doing that?'  
I felt Karen shiver and squeeze at my arm, but I kept my attention on the door.

'Kenny. We have to go. Don't let her see what I saw.'

I seriously wanted to know what the fuck was going on, but part of me didn't want to see what was behind that door.

'I'll meet y' down there. Oh, and take this.'

I glanced at my brother, as I received the baseball bat he was holding. I stared at it for a moment, before the door bought back my attention. The wood was slowly breaking through, but not enough to see my parents' faces. I heard some sort of shuffling coming from the window, so I assumed Kevin was getting ready to jump.

I felt my arm tug by my little sister and she asked me if we were leaving. I could tell she was frightened. She had seen many bad things in her life, which was partly my fault. I wasn't a great influence, but then again, neither were any of our family. Me and Kev took care of Karen, but he wasn't with it half of the time.

About a year ago he just started getting clean. Well I say clean, what I mean is, is that his shakes calmed down and he wasn't doing as much crack. There was a time where he had gotten really bad. He had been in prison multiple of times. But the longest he had stayed in, was only 5 months. And you know what? I didn't even know what for. He never told me the reasons.

I was there for her more than he was, but I was still a pain in the ass. I smoked, got high, got drunk now and then. I wasn't what you call 'sensible', but I could multitask. I wasn't really that different from being myself and having some substance roaming in my body. But anyways, Kev and I were never really great at taking care of Karen, but we did what we could. Better than our fucking parents anyhow.

I took a step back and looked out the window. It wasn't until I heard random outbursts of screams, coming from the street, that I knew something was definitely wrong. I saw my brother sorting himself out down below near a bush. He gave me a wave, so I turned towards Karen and bent down to her level.

'Listen here, Kare. I'm gonna' put y' on my back, okay? You gotta' hold on real tight now, because I won't be able to hold y'. Just keep tight, like when we were kids.'

She nodded and leaped onto my back. I hung one leg out of the window and planned out how the hell I was gonna' get down. It was then, the hinges holding the door had broken off and the chair had shattered in two.

I immediately snapped my head towards the door and froze. Through the pieces of cracked wood I could just about manage to see them.

My Dad's bloodshot eyes were like dirty pools of milk. His hat had been ripped off, and his cheek looked like it had been stabbed. His mouth twitched, drooling with blood. I had never seen anything more morbid. And I had seen a lot of fucked up things in my lifetime. Believe me.

Mom was the same. Her top had been torn, showing a bare shoulder. Half of her jaw had been frayed, spilling out constant spits of blood. I had never seen them want anything more than getting through that door. Their arms were in a world of their own, shoving themselves through the frame. Finger nails stained with dirt and dried blood.

I had never studied anything so fucking much.

As soon as that door had broken through, I knew there was no time to wait around. I made sure Karen's head was tucked into the back of my neck, just so she wouldn't see the horrifying look of our parents.

Not that they didn't normally look fucking stupid anyways.

'Hold on tight, girl.'

I pulled myself onto the gutter and slowly, but swiftly slid down, using my hands and feet. I had done this sort of thing before back when I was playing Mysterion. I had mastered the ways of getting up and down buildings, just by using my arms and legs. I had learnt some free running as well when growing up (I wasn't great at it mind you), so getting away from the cops and gangs wasn't really a big deal.

I eventually got down successfully, despite having to carry the excess weight of my sister and Kevin's old bat.

'Took y' fuckin' time, Ken.'

I interrupted his statement and asked monotonously,  
'Where are we going.'

'I don't know.'

I dropped Karen down, keeping her by my side. We followed the eldest sibling as he walked along the side of the house. I looked back up at the window, but the only thing I was able to see was the dull bedroom light.

'What do we do now?'

'I don't know.'

'Fuckin' great you are.'

We reached the end of the house to see the look of destruction roaming in the street. Fire, gun shots, screams, car horns, dogs barking. Practically everything that could make a riot was happening. The three of us stared at the eradication that was taking place.

'Shit.'

'..Fuck.'  
We were both thinking the same thing. This was definitely something that was not in my league. We have had armed troops and protests in South Park before, but nothing like this.

'That's our friends. Our town.'  
I stupidly looked at him for answers, but obviously got nothing.

'I know.'

'Kevin. This is serious!'

'I know.'

'K-Kenny.'  
I felt Karen tug at my arm, but I shook it off.

'Do you think it's happening everywhere else?'

'I don't fucking know.'

'Well how did you know something was wrong with Mom and Dad?'

He turned towards me and sighed in annoyance.  
'Because I saw it happen earlier.'

'Hey, Kenny.'  
I ignored her again and took a step forward, towards the path. I tried to work out which was the best way to go.  
'With who?'

I heard him mutter something about it not mattering, so I then pushed another question onto him.  
'When did this start?'

'I don't fucking know, Kenny! I know just about as much as you do, so unless you have some fucking useful advice to give, I suggest you shut the fuck up and help me find a motherfuckin' plan!'

My eye twitched. I was such an annoying asshole when it came to wanting answers.

'Nngh, Kenny!'  
I heard Karen's voice cry out from behind me, following by a yelp, which made both of mine and Kevin's heads turn to see two figures reaching out and trying to grab at her. It looked a splitting image of what had happened upstairs with my parents.

'The fuck?!'  
I lifted up the baseball bat and told Karen to duck. As she did, I took a heavy swing for one of the figures. I aimed for the head, because with what these guys looked liked, I sorta knew what to do. It was weird, I always thought an apocalypse like this was just stuff in the movies, but looking at the long term evidence of the build up to something like this happening, it had was quite believable.

The hard wood smashed against the head, causing the brain to explode from behind. The cold blood spurted towards me, staining my pale skin and even my orange fucking parka. I did the same with the other 'walker' and rammed it's head into the near by wall. I whacked their heads several times, just to make sure I had got them good. God it felt good.

I turned towards Karen and made sure she was okay.

'If that happens again, shout walker. Just so we know, okay?'  
I kinda liked the word walker. It reminded me of some of the zombie flicks I used to watch with my friends.

For me, I always wanted something like this to happen. It meant that I could never go to school ever again. It meant I could kill the people I didn't like and get away with it. Mind you, there wasn't many people I didn't like, but being able to commit murder was just something that sparked my interest. It would release a lot of tension. The only problem I had, was looking after my sister. If I was on my own, everything would be easier. I would stick to being alone and hop from one place to the next. But having Karen meant responsibility. I hated that shit. Looking after myself was already bad enough.

'Keep that up and I won't need to use this.'  
I realised that he had my back by the position he was holding the gun. I suppose using as little bullets as possible was better. I panted and gave him a nod, before taking the lead in front.

'We need to get Karen somewhere safe.'

'We need a car, that's what we need.'  
I silently agreed and observed the way he smashed Dad's truck window with his elbow. He unlocked the doors and the three of us quickly jumped in. I insisted to drive, because lets face it, I was a much better driver than Kev was. We didn't exactly have the keys, but Hot-wiring a car was simple shit for the McCormicks.

I stepped on the gas and sped down the road, trying to avoid all possible obstacles.

We drove past many beggers. I was tempted to stop and help, but Kevin was too stubborn to save other people in this town. He didn't want them to slow us down anymore than we already were. I took that he was hinting that about Karen. She wasn't exactly helpful. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister and would do anything in my will to protect her. But I suppose she could have been a bit of a drag. I wouldn't have ever told her that though.

I asked which way we were heading and he told me east. Of course I asked why, but he replied with something like 'We can head for the country, but going pass Denver means better weapons and supplies. If we get there in time, we may just get the stock.' It was as if he had planned it for a long time already. To be fair, I think everyone thinks about fantasies like this once in a while. But I agreed otherwise and headed out.

We were just about to drive past the 'Thank You For Staying At South Park, Have A Safe Journey' sign, but I didn't realise the on coming van that was speeding at stupid miles an hour to the left of us. The impact was incredible. I felt my body being ripped from my seat and thrown onto the hard concrete. I hit my head hard. I tried to keep myself conscious and I did an okay job for what had happened. I could just about hear a long, high-pitched screech calling my name, which I suggested was from Karen. I opened my eyes but failed to keep them there. My vision blurred and I soon felt my conscience being pulled away from my body.

Safe journey my ass.

Dying was no problem, it was just that if I came back as the undead, then that would have caused mayhem. I had to remember to tell Kev and Karen that later. To kill me if I come back as on of them. They would never believe me if I told them I was immortal, though. But I had to remember to tell them. That's if I would be able to find them after I wake back up later.

Perhaps when I do wake back up, I could hang around a while. See who was dead and who wasn't. Fuck, what would I do if I found out all my friends were dead?! Stan, Kyle, Cartman?

I hope to fucking God, they had sense.

* * *

**Okay, so Kenny is supposed to be about 16, Kevin 19 and Karen is about 8-9ish or something. I know shes only about 2 or 3 years younger than Kenny but idk, i made her younger eheh**


	2. Tip 2: Always plan ahead

**hey, this took forever to update, because my computer deleted some of my files -rage- so naturally, i left it for a while and then re-wrote it**

**but anyways, sorry for the wait, felt kinda bad as it's only the second chapter,**

ALSO: this was too long to fit into one, so i've split it into two parts

**-THANKS FOR THOSE REVIEWS!**

Tip 2: Always plan ahead. Wrong decisions can lead to consequences. 

* * *

**Stan's POV -Part One-**

Basically this whole thing started at my house. Kyle and I were having a sleep over at my house. The other guys were supposed to come as well, but Ken told us he couldn't make it for some reason and Fatass didn't exactly wanna come if Kenny wasn't, so it ended up being just me and Kyle.

We had just finished catching up on our notes from last week, which I insisted we did, as I actually wanted to get a decent grade for this annoying ass project we were doing.  
So it was around 6pm, when my Mom had a call from Kyle's Mom, saying that Kyle's Dad had gotten mugged by a small gang on his way back from the convenience store. Apparently they attacked him and tried to bite him. Kyle and I assumed that they were some sort of 'high on crack' punks or something, but apart from him being assaulted, everything was fine. Well. So we assumed. His Mom had said that she was treating it, so we thought everything was cool.

Anyway, so after we got told about that, I decided that it was time to order pizza. Before I could do though, my phone rang, notifying me that Wendy was trying to call me. I stared down at the screen, wondering whether or not I should answer.

Wendy and I had broken up several weeks before hand and we hadn't been speaking to each other. The guys gave me advice to stay away from her for a while, because they got sick and tired of me being 'depressed' every time we broke up. In all fairness we weren't what you call 'on and off', but we did have several breaks from each other. Of course, we both used those breaks as an excuse to sleep with other people, but that didn't really matter anymore. I suppose you could say I still missed her sometimes. Gay, I know.

'Who's that?'  
I took a glance at Kyle, who sat at the bottom end of the bed, his head bending back to look at me.  
'Who do you think?'

He let out a frustrated groan and face palmed.  
'Dude, that's the fifth time this evening! Why don't you just tell her to stop bugging you? It's pissing me off, you being all mopey and all.'

'But why would she call? We haven't spoken in two weeks! What if she wants to get back with me?'

'No no, you broke up for good, remember? There's plenty of other girls out there, Stan.'

I sighed, feeling the vibration in my palm come to a halt.  
'But.. It could have been important.'

'I'm not forcing you to not pick it up. I just don't like it when you put your whole life on hold just for that annoying son-of-a-whor- uh, girl.'

I smirked at his comment. It felt sort of nice to have that one person who looked out for you, even if it did get annoying.  
'She's not a whore dude.'

He held his hands up in defence, acting like he hadn't said anything.  
'Get your ass on the pizza line, I'm hungry.'

I proceeded to do so and got our usual Friday night special. In the mean time, we sat and played video games. We talked a lot about anything and everything. We never failed to keep up a conversation, Kyle and I. We would mostly talk about school, opinions on movies and games, and would normally discuss random theories that one of us would come up with. We were very similar, I think that was why we got along so well.

'So you're telling me that if you apply an electric current to a pickle, the salty water shit inside will cause the pickle to glow in the dark?'

'Straight down.'

I kept my attention on the television screen and thought about his suggestion. I wasn't great with my science, but I definitely knew that, that would not work at all.  
I didn't think so anyways.  
'That's bullshit.'

'No dude, I did it in my chemistry class.'

'Well then how come cucumbers don't glow then?'

'Because there's sodium in the pickle juice. The sodium gives off that yellow, glowy effect when it's excited or something. Look it up.'

I laughed it off and brought my focus back onto the game we were playing. He mentioned something about paying more attention in my classes, but I told him that playing football didn't say anything about getting a science degree. He scoffed at that.

It wasn't until about an hour later, that we both realised the pizza guy hadn't shown up with our precious food. I called down to my parents to see if Dad had 'accidentally' forgotten to tell us that the pizza had been delivered ages ago and it all had gone cold, so he had to eat it to prevent it from being fucking wasted. Yeah he had done that on several occasions. The bastard.

But after they told us that no-one had actually come to the door yet, Kyle suggested to call them again. I only lived about 10 freaking minutes away from the pizza place.

'Dude, just call them again.'

'No, it's a Friday. They're probably just really busy tonight.'

'Just do it, they must have forgotten us or something.'

'If they don't get here in the next ten minutes, then we'll call.'

'Stan, I'm fucking hungry!'

I groaned and tossed the home phone over to him.  
'Fine, you call them.'

I dropped the controller onto the side of the bed and lead back, stretching out my joints. I felt myself falling into a stare, looking nowhere in particular. I partly listened to the odd conversation Kyle was having, but only started to pay attention when he nudged my leg and pulled on the fabric, in which I then sat up and gave him an annoyed look. He flapped his hand, motioning me to come closer, but that only made me sink back down into the mattress.

'Oi, no. Come here and listen to this!'

Instead of getting back up, he scooted himself closer to me, so that both our ears were connecting with the phone.  
'Dude, what?' I asked with no particular tone in my voice.

'Sh, just listen.'

I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told. I was normally oblivious to a lot of things and never really got the catch until later on, but I listened along with Kyle to see what he was making a fuss about.

I didn't think anything of the phone call until I heard some sorta glass smash against the floor or something. I frowned in confusion, as Kyle and I locked eyes on each other. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but the other end of the line was beginning to sound more and more intense, so I inched my head closer to the ear piece.

I heard muffled screams sound from the other end. I couldn't quite catch what they were saying, because I think the majority of the voices were just, in fact, screaming. My first thought instinct, would have been that the place was being robbed, but something just didn't sound right. These outbursts were more brutal, but I couldn't think what it could have been.

The next thing I heard was a distant alarm, wailing in the background. It sounded like a fire alarm system had gone off, but it was then that I wasn't sure if the sound was just coming from the phone, or if I could actually hear it in the distance.

We stayed on the line for a good few minutes afterwards, listening to the cries and bawls that were being made. Once I had, had enough, I shoved the phone back into Kyle's hands and shifted myself off the bed.

'What the hell is that, Kyle?!'

I watched as he hung up the phone and scooted to the end of the bed, sitting with his legs dangling off. He shrugged and nervously itched the back of his head.  
'I don't know, I jus-'

I cut him off and began to worry the situation more, by asking all of the 'What, When, Where, Why and Who' questions.

'Are they in trouble? Who even are they?'  
I started to pace myself around the room, trying to calm myself down. I wasn't so much as scared, just nervously curious.

'I don't know bu-'

'Are they in trouble? What are they doing?! God, Kyle, why didn't we record it?! We could have used it as evidence or something!'

That made him get up and force a grip on my shoulders to stop me in my movements. He couldn't get a word in edgeways, and I noticed that. Whenever something like this happened, I would always ask all the questions under the sun, but wouldn't let people have a chance to answer them. I suppose you could say it was one of my many annoying habits.

'Calm down, will you?! I don't know what just happened, but you getting all worked up won't solve anything. One question at a time, okay?'

I nodded and took a short breath in.  
'Okay. What happened first? Like when they answered.'

'Well. I just dialled the number and this guy picked up. I don't know if you were listening or not, but I was in mid-sentence, inquiring about our order, when he told me to 'hold on for a second'. I don't really know what happened next. I just heard an outbreak in the background. This girl was screaming and I think the guy shouted something about calling the cops or an ambulance. I couldn't really hear, but then I passed the phone to you and here we are now.'

I ran a hand through my hair, pushing back my bangs and thought about what to do. None of it made any sense to me. Why would something like that happen?  
'So-' I closed my mouth, only to re-open it and continue,  
'So, you just called and.. that happened?'

He took a step back and dropped the phone onto my nightstand.  
'Mm.'

'Shouldn't we call the police or something?'

'That's what I was thinking.'  
He took no hesitation in pushing in the digits. He looked at me whilst waiting for them to answer. We both stared at each other, hoping that this wasn't as bad as it all seemed.

'Hello?! Yes my name is Ky- shit.'

'What? What is it?'

I watched carefully as he hung up and re-dialled.  
'Engaged.'

'Fuck.'

We waited again, only to receive the same message. We tried at least four times, before eventually deciding to giving up.

'What the fuck do we do now, Kyle? How can the emergency service be engaged?'

He shook his head and told me that we should tell my parents. I agreed, so we both made our way hurriedly, down the staircase.

Stuff like this had been sort of happening in past couple months or so. We had heard a lot about terrorist attacks in places like Europe, parts of Asia and even in the big states near us. Likewise, I didn't really pay attention. It wasn't happening in out town, so I thought nothing of it. Just thought we were going back into the big depression or something. But recently, a lot of people had been loosing their jobs, so riots started happening. There was even a riot in South Park, but my Mom forced my Dad to not get involved. It wasn't like _his _job was on the line. I knew the McCormick's were having a tough time, so I made sure Kenny was alright and didn't starve or anything.

Man you should have seen him though. I had never seen him fall into anything so low before. Kenny never got depressed, he just.. sort of changed. He was more spaced out and stopped paying attention to things. He said he had been having these dreams, but Kyle put it down to stress. He took that as the excuse and we went back to our normal lives.

Something bad was bound to happen soon. Kenny was like a fortune teller without meaning to be. His mood would change and that's how we knew something was gonna happen, whether it was good or bad. I took it as a sign, but didn't do anything about it.

We reached the living room, to see my Dad sprawled out on the sofa, flicking through the channels.  
'Mom, Dad?'

'Oh, hey Stan, Kyle. Gawh, there's never anything good on. Stupid cable.'

I looked around for my Mom's presence, but didn't seem to see her. I asked him where she was and he replied with,  
'She went round to Shelia's. Apparently she needed her help or something, I dunno.'

I was going to wait until she came back, but Kyle insisted I just tell him, otherwise we would be wasting time.  
We told him all we knew, and the more we went into it, the more my father surprisingly seemed interested and responsive. We told him that the emergency service line was on hold, so we didn't have a clue what to do.

'Shouldn't we go and check it out?'

'No, no. It's probably not as bad as you think. I'll take a drive down now and see what's going on. I might get some liquor on the way back actually.'

'You sure, Mr. Marsh?'

'Absolutely. Just look after the dog and make sure he doesn't break through that back door. He's been becoming a right spaz lately. Is that the right word you kids use? Spaaaaz.'

I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. I told him to call me if he needed us to come down or whatever, and he was soon out of the door and into his car. We didn't bother to head back upstairs, we just sat on the couch and waited patiently. I noticed that Kyle was fiddling about with his phone, which made me think,  
'How's your Dad?'

He looked up and gave a brief smile.  
'Ike said he doesn't feel so good. My Dad's not very good at defending himself out in the streets and doesn't really like the sight of blood. Probably a bit shocked over what happened. He'll be fine.'

I took his word for it. I couldn't help but notice the flickering of the TV. Only just slightly. I didn't have a slight clue what channel it was on, because all it read was, '_PROGRAMMING NOT AVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.'_

I felt a faint frown appear across my face and decided to check the other programmes to see if anything interesting was on. Preferably some sort of news channel.  
I flicked through one programme, to the next. Some of them were viewing TV shows and documentaries like normal, but some of the local channels seemed to be on stand by for some reason. I was a little bit confused and pointed out the fact that most of our local channels didn't end until past midnight. I looked over at Kyle, who wasn't really paying attention to any of my short comments. I was just about to ask if he felt better going home, but the vibration from my cell distracted me. I slapped my front pockets and then lifted up my back, so I could reach inside my back pocket, where my phone was tucked inside. I fished it out and checked who was calling me.

Wendy.

I groaned and nudged Kyle with my knee.  
'Dude, it's Wendy.'

He sighed in frustration, but said nothing. Only rolled his eyes and took the remote from me. I debated with myself, whether or not I should answer, because I knew Kyle had, had enough of my bitching.

I hesitated, but eventually picked up.  
'H-hello?'

'Stan?! Oh thank God you've picked up!'

'Wendy? What is it, what's wrong?'

I heard small pants coming from the other end, which only made me more confused. Was she running?

'Fuck, where are you?!'

'I'm at home with Kyle?'

'Sta- Holy crap!'

'Wendy I swear to God, if you're fucking Token right now, you can just forget it.'  
I pulled the phone away from my ear and was just about to hang up, but she shouted down the line, assuring me that it was nothing like that. She often did things like that to make me jealous. And it often worked, dammit.

'Stan, if I was, do you think I would have called you half a dozen times in the past hour?! Listen to me. Do you remember where my grandfather's workshop is?'

I paused and wondered why she was bringing this up.  
'The one that's on the other end of the town? Got one swinging basket, the other hal-'

'Half broken, yes, that's the one!'

I surprised myself with that one.  
'Well. What of it?'

'Look you gotta'. You gotta' go there. Go there now!'

'What is this, a PTA meeting or something?'

'This is serious! I'm gonna make my way there, take Kyle with you.'

I sighed, sinking further into the couch.  
'Wendy, that's the other end of town. I'm not walking all the way there, that would take like two hours.'

'Take your Mom's car?'

'In repair.'

'Your Dad's?'

I scoffed, but took note that her voice had lowered in tone.  
'Pff-yeah in my dreams.'

'Are they still alive?'

'Still alive? What? What the fuck are you talking about? Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke?'

'Oh God, you don't know do you? Hasn't it reached your end yet?'

I pushed my posture back up and leant my elbows on my knees. I then started to feel fearful and worried about my parents and wondered if everything was alright. I didn't want Wendy knowing something about me that I didn't know about. Especially if it was personal.

'What hasn't reached my end yet? Wendy, you better tell me what the fuck is going on, because this isn't funny.'  
I bit my lip and saw Kyle look towards me with a concerned look.

'No, It's not- Just look for yourself, Stan!'

Just as she finished her sentence, the slamming of the front door startled, both, Kyle and I, causing me to drop my cell phone. I glanced at Kyle, and we both got up in one swift motion. I focused my eyes on where the noise was coming from and braced myself for anything that was about to happen.

'Stanley, get down here, we need to leave!'

'I'm in here, Dad.'

I shuffled towards the door and met him in the hallway. His shirt was stained in what looked like, blood. I gasped at the site of him, and heard Kyle do the same. I eyed him up and down, my mouth agape. I couldn't believe what a mess he looked. I asked him what happened, but he only shoved me towards the kitchen.

'Grab a weapon.'

'What for?!'

'We need to get your Mother. Shelly. Where's Shelly?'

'I think she's at her friend's 20th birthday or something.'

'Call her. Tell her to come home, now.'

I didn't see the point, but my Dad was never serious. His life was a joke. As far as he was concerned, as long as he had a beer in one hand he was happy. I had started to think that he was becoming a bit of a light alcoholic. If that's you can use that in a phrase. I suppose that was where I got my small drink problem from.

I tried to call my sister, but she failed to pick up. He told me to dial again, while he went to get a couple of his old golf clubs down in the basement. Kyle blurted out the question I was thinking,  
'What do think's going on, Stan? Did you see what was on your father's shirt?!'

'Yeah, I saw. I have no fucking clue what's going on, but it sounds bad.'

'Do you think I should go home? Y'know, just to see if everything's okay with my parents?'

I bit my lip in a way of giving the impression that I didn't know. Several moments later, my Dad came rushing into the kitchen with what looked like his tool kit and his old golf equipment in his hand. He dropped all that he had onto the table counter and had spread out all of the objects, so that we could see clearly what was there.

There were a variety of tools, which I remembered stealing from when I was a kid. There was a mallet, a hammer, a series of screwdrivers, a large wrench, three different types of pliers, a pair of rusting scissors, a switch blade, a driver gold club and the smaller objects such as nuts and bolts. I doubt they would have been useful though.

'Take something that you think you can knock someone down with. We need to go and get your Mother.'

'What?!' I chocked out.

Kyle took a step away from the table and I could feel him giving the same disbelief look I was giving to my Dad.

'We don't have time to dordle about! You'll see what I mean when we get outside, now lets go!'

We watched him stride out of the room with the golf club in his hand. Kyle and I gave each other the look of 'what the fuck?' and then a shrug. If this was serious, then I was going to do everything I could to protect myself. Obviously, I had no idea how _serious _this was actually going to be.

I decided to pick the battery powered screw driver, because I had used it as a defence weapon before and I also took the switch blade knife, fitting it into my side pocket. I believe Kyle picked the mallet, the scissors and one of the manual screwdrivers. We gave each other another telepathy look, before finding my Dad near the front door, peeping through the small window.

'So.. now what, Mr Marsh? Do you think my parents are okay?'

'They're probably fine. I called Sharon and she said they were fine, so I told them not to let anyone in, unless it was me. Not after what.. I saw.'  
He paused. I was going to say something ,but I didn't think he was going to answer the obvious question I could have asked.  
He added,  
'Now. Follow my lead and make no attempt to break silence.'

I scoffed.  
'Wow, Dad, it actually looks like you know what you're doing for once.'

He opened the door, following by a snigger.

* * *

**-bolognese sauce**

**IM SO HAPPY I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING FOR ONCE**

**Thanks guys!**


	3. Tip 3: Survival first

**When I read this it doesn't really seem very emotional, but ya know  
**

**-i appreciate the reviews!**

Tip 2: Survival first. It comes before family.

* * *

**Stan's POV -Part Two-**

'And... Let's go.'

We scurried out the door in single file. I copied my Dad's movements while Kyle was copying mine. We were sort of in a half crouching, half standing position, to make moving around a more easier and quicker way and to also, hopefully not get seen.

The Broflovski residence was only across the street and a couple of houses down. We began to cross the road in a hurriedly like manor. I kept my head down and kept my eyes locked on my Dad's feet. At the time, I was oblivious to what was going on around me, so I didn't notice the mayhem at first. Until Kyle called out for me in a quietly panicked tone.

'S-stan. Stan, look!'

I paused in my movements and turned my head to the side.  
'What, what is it?'

All I needed from Kyle was the look on his face to get the message. As I turned my head to the way his eye's were focusing on, all I could see was the town's devastation.

The sky first caught my eye. It was painted the colour blood orange, stained from the mixture of smoke, fire and intoxicated oxygen. Every inch of happiness that I had, had dissolved and every part of my body began to lose feeling. I felt numb with fear and worry. Of course, I would never admit that out loud, but it was such an unfamiliar feeling.

My gaze skimmed down, so that my eyes were level with the street. It didn't look so bad, I mean there were people scurrying in the distance, but nothing too close. Everything looked like it was coming from the town centre.

I didn't even begin to think about who could have been hurt. I was too busy thinking about myself and the situation I was in. I wasn't selfish, I suppose it was just a natural instinct. If me and the guys got into trouble, I would always think about what would happen to me without thinking about the consequences on the others. I didn't mean it in a selfish way, it was just the way my mind worked.

I got interrupted by Kyle as he shoved me, forcing me to snap out of my day dream and carry on making our way to the end. I didn't realise that my Dad had already got to the other side and was waving his hand, motioning us to get a move on before someone saw us.

We eventually made it, shadowing ourselves behind a large wheel barrow that was placed near one of our neighbour's garden gate.

'What do you suggest, Dad?'

'I don't know, I guess we could go round the back. Kyle you gotta' say which house it is, because I can't remember.'

'But you come round my house like every week.'

'Hey, I'm a middle aged man, you can't expect me to remember everything.'

I let out an amused grunt, as we went back to our position of follow the leader. The garden gates weren't particularly tall, so climbing over them wasn't as bad as I first thought they would be.

To begin with we planned out that Kyle and I would push my Dad over the fence and he would let us in, but that didn't go quite so well. My father weighed about a fucking ton. We managed to get him over the first fence, but with struggle. If Kyle was slightly stronger in muscle, then we would have been able to get him over, no problem. We decided that if we were going to get to Kyle's house with this strategy, it would take forever and we wouldn't get there in time. So with smart thinking, we agreed on tossing Kyle over first and he could let us through the garden gates that way.

It worked and we managed to get to the Broflovskis with no interruptions. Luckily, none of the neighbours saw us jumping through their property.

I stepped into the familiar garden, looking around, just to make sure it was the right one. Dam the grass needed a good cut.  
'Kyle, you got a key?'

'Nah, should be open.'

Dad took the lead again and attempted to open the back door, succeeding to our delight. He called out a 'Hello', as he wondered around the house, finding his way into the living room. I kept a small distance behind, still holding the electric device in my hand. It felt kinda stupid the way I was holding it and I wished I had picked up the hammer instead. That would have looked way cooler and probably easier to use for if I needed to use it. I doubt I would though. Getting into fights wasn't really my thing.

Kyle and I reached the living room to see Kyle's Dad spread out across the floor, with both of our Mom's sat around him. He had a wet flannel placed onto his head, a hot water bottle squished into the tip of his belt and his head rested upright onto a pillow.

Ike seemed to be leaning against the hallway door frame with a worried expression on his face. He looked half distracted by his stubby nails, because he was attacking them with his teeth rather aggressively. I remember when Ike had just turned 9, Kyle mentioned something about him developing a nervous disorder where he bit his nails whenever he got anxious. His condition wasn't exactly confirmed by a doctor or anything, but his parents came to that agreement, because Ike would come out with really warn out fingers. Like, it would have gotten that bad, that he had to have them bandaged up, because he would literally rip the skin off with his teeth. But that's another story.

I felt Kyle shove past me, dropping himself onto the floor next to his Dad. I stood there in shock and confused at the situation. What the fuck had happened to him?

'Dad? Dad! What the hell's wrong with him, Ma?!'

She scooted round and snaked an arm around Kyle's shoulder. She looked like she had been recently sobbing, by the redness in her eyes.  
'We.. we don't know..'

'What the hell happened?!'

'He came back from the store, saying he got attacked. He had a few spots of blood him, so I treated them. And ever since then, he's been.. like this.'

'Is it flu or something?  
I asked, approaching forward.

'Well we thought it was an allergic reaction to something. We called the ambulance, but they keep putting us on hold.'

'Yeah. That's what happened to us.'  
His Mom looked at Kyle as if to carry on, asking him what on earth for.

'Well..'  
Kyle looked at me for answers. But Dad took over,  
'We had a bit of an incident earlier. The boy's tried to call the police, but we couldn't get through.'

'Randy?! What the hell is that on your shirt?!'  
I watched as my Mom got up and took a step towards my Dad, studying his not-so-hygienic look.

'Huh?'  
He glanced down at his shirt and then realised.  
'Oh this. Look, I can explain.'

'Is that- Is that blood? Oh my God, that's blood, isn't it?!'

He stepped back and threw one of his hands in the air in defence, but Mom just kept striding towards him.

'What the fuck is that in your hand? Is that a golf club? Why have you got one of those?!'

'Mom, calm down, it's not what it looks, really. There's a reason why he-'

She spun around as I started to speak and cut me off midway. She then began to take long, quick steps towards me.  
'Stanley! Why have you got a-'  
She turned back round again and looked at Dad, then at me and then back to Dad again.

'What's going on?'

I sighed and lowered my voice.  
'We got a little bit of a problem.'

After my Mom had calmed down, Dad sat her down and told her what he had seen. He didn't say it particularly loud, so I couldn't quite hear. I didn't know for sure what he had actually seen yet, but I still took that all of this was serious. After all, I had witnessed the massive destruction in the street. Her reaction was pretty dumbfounded, which made me more curious as to what they were talking about.

I sat in front of Kyle and his Mom and eyed the way his Dad looked. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be still breathing, which was a good sign. His face was as white as a sheet, with little droplets of sweat pattered around the skin. He definitely had a fever, but they were doing all they could to help him.

It wasn't until about another ten minutes later, when Mr Broflovski started hyperventilating. His eyes shot open and he started to heave. Shelia jumped towards him and placed her hands on his face. She called out to him a number of times, but I think he was lost in motion.

'Dad? Can you hear me? Dad! Ike, get some water, quick!'

I noticed earlier that there were already two jugs, filled with water. I didn't think Kyle realised though. But his brother left the room anyway to fetch what was wanted.

Both of my parents turned to see what was going on and rushed towards his presence. I sat still and observed the scene in shock and confusion.

I heard my Dad trying to pet talk him, trying to calm him down.  
'Gerald, it's okay, buddy. It's okay. You're okay.'

I shuffled backwards, feeling the need to get up. I lifted myself up and started to take baby steps back.

Mr Broflovski went from taking quick, unsteady breaths, to something I had never seen happen before, unless it was on the TV. His body looked like it had shut down completely and had gone into seizure mode. His body shook violently under the weight of his wife, my Father and Kyle, who were trying to help stop from what was happening. It was insane. I had never seen anything like it before.

My feet wouldn't move. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. Kyle gave me the look of 'fucking help me, dude!', but I just stood there.

His vibrating body eventually came under control after about thirty seconds or so, but this time he lacked any movement at all.

'Gerald? Oh God, Gerald!'

'Check for a pulse, Randy!'  
He complied and picked up his wrist. Failing to feel anything, he moved towards the top of his neck. Still nothing. He then lowered one side of his head towards Mr Broflovski's mouth to see if he could hear any form of breathing. Nothing.

'He's.. he's not breathing..'

The whole room fell silent. I felt a lump form in my throat again. Everyone's face had the look of disbelief.

'What? No. NO! Gerald, wake up, wake up! Do something Randy!'  
Mrs Broflovski started to shake her husband at the shoulders, in an attempt to snap him out of it. My Dad told her he didn't know how to do CPR, so Mom had a go at it.

She started to pump at his chest. I didn't think she knew what to do either, because there was no particular set rhythm. I scanned the room to see that Kyle had actually left the room by now. I looked around, and caught sight of his green hat in the kitchen. I moved towards the other room and approached him, hesitantly.

He stood, leaning over one of the kitchen counters, with his head in his hands. He looked just as clueless as the rest of us.

'I-I can't take this, Stan.'

I opened my mouth, but then re-closed it again, having nothing to say.

'My Dad's never been ill. Is he dead? He can't be though, right?'  
He leaned up and took a step towards me. He pressed his hands on my shoulders and asked if this was all really happening. Still, I had nothing to say.

Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. It was the emotion in his eyes that got me. They were filling up with pain and fear. I felt awful.

All I could do was hug him. I was so fucking awkward when it came to sympathy, despite Kyle being my best friend.  
He mumbled 'No, he's going to be fine. He's okay.' into my shoulder. All I felt like I could do was tap his back with my hand, in a form of comfort.

I did the best I could to do so and stayed with him until we heard this sudden outburst come from the same room I came out of not too long ago.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

Both of mine and Kyle's heads snapped round to where the outburst was coming from. The voice definitely belonged to my Dad. We both rushed into the living room to see Mr Broflovski on top of my Mom. He had his fucking face buried into one of her shoulders, with my Dad trying to pull him off.

I quickly rushed over to her, who now had the weight lifted off of her and had transferred it onto my Father. I frowned, keeping my eyes on my best friend's Dad. His face was fucking awful. His eyes were so fucked up, I couldn't even explain it. They looked like a bit like my grandfather's, as he was pretty much blind anyways, but this was more unnatural. His pupils looked ghostly and as white anything. The next thing I noticed was his mouth. It was drooling with thick, sticky blood. Once I took a look at my Mom's shoulder, I knew exactly what was going on.

Kyle's Dad had bitten my Mom.

You only ever saw this shit happen in the films. I fucking hated zombies. They were one of my worst fears. I used to have dreams about them and would wake up during the night, turning my old night-light on. Yes, I still owned a fucking night-light, whatever.

Everybody knew what happened when one of these things bit a non-infected. They became one of them. I glanced down at my Mom. She looked like she was in incredible pain, due to the screaming. It hurt to see her squirming around like that, so I refused to believe that anything like _that_ would happen to her. I didn't want to. She was my Mom. She wasn't going to die.

I went to kneel down to try and help her, but I realised that Mr Broflovski was now going after my Dad. I didn't know what to do at first. He struggled around in my Dad's grip. He had his forearms wrapped around the front of his neck, in an attempt to strangle him.

'Stan! He's gonna bite me!'

There was no way I was going to allow that to happen, so I jumped forward and looked around for what to grab. That was when I realised the appliance in my hand. I studied it carefully, before squeezing it tightly between my fingers and lifting it up.

I took another step forward, watching out for Mr Broflovski's frantic arms. I heard Kyle call out for me,  
'Stan, what the fuck?! Wait.. What are you..'

I didn't want to do this, but it was either that or we all got killed. I closed my eyes, looking away from inhumane figure. I gripped the plastic trigger and pushed my arm straight forward. I didn't see anyone's reaction, but God I could definitely hear it. Kyle was screaming at me, his Mom was crying her eyes out and my Dad groaned out in disgust and grief.

I kept inching my hand further into the aimed area of the head. My teeth gritted together and I could feel spurts of blood spraying onto my cheeks. It was fucking vile.

I released my finger and retreated my arm back to it's side. I didn't bother pulling the thing back out of his head.

As soon as Dad had dropped him, I stumbled backwards and hesitantly opened my eyes, staring down at the, now deceased, body. I gagged at the sight and couldn't believe that it was me that had killed him. Even if he was a..  
'Holy.. holy shit. You.. you killed him. You fucking murdered him!'

I twisted round to see Kyle storming towards me, holding a deep frown and heated cheeks. His fists were clenched tight and for a moment, I thought he was going to hit me, which would have been understandable. But he didn't.

'Kyle, he was going to kill my Mom!'

'That doesn't give you the right to fucking kill him! Why the fuck?!'

'Did you fucking see his eyes, Kyle? I'm sorry, I really am. But it's like in those games we used to play. You saw for yourself what was going on outside!'

'He's my Dad! You- you murdered my own flesh and blood! How could you fucking do that, Stan?!'

My Father took a step in front and placed a hand on my best friend's shoulder.  
'Kyle. I saw the same thing happen outside. He would have killed you otherwise.'

I looked over at my Mom to see Mrs Broflovski cradling her in her arms. I didn't think she saw and wanted to see what had happened to her husband, which was weird, because she didn't seem affected by it at all.

Well I say she didn't seem affected by it, I mean that her reaction wasn't as drastic as Kyle's.

I thought it would have been better if we all stuck together, but I realised that Ike hadn't returned from earlier. I left Dad so he could speak to Kyle like he had with my Mother, while I went to find his brother. I headed for the stairs, taking two at a time. I first checked his bedroom and then the other two. I then scanned the bathroom and the small storage cupboard, but there was no sign of him. I called out, but he left no answer. I then started to panic.

I hurried back downstairs and checked the basement. Still nothing. I leant against the stone wall and cupped my eyes with my hand. I didn't know what to do. For some reason I felt responsible for everything. I didn't want to think about my Mom, so I thought about where we could go, because after this town gets invaded by cold killers, we wouldn't have been able to stay here. I thought about going to the country, but there would be nothing there for us, especially with a large group. Then I thought about the conversation I had with Wendy earlier. Her grandfather's work shop. It was right at the other end of the town. I had only been there once, but I did remember the layout. I didn't know exactly where the place was, but I knew a good whereabouts. If my memory served me right, I believed that it was opposite a small coffee cafe'.

If we had to go somewhere quick, that would be the place, right? After all, I had to see how Wendy was doing. If she was already there, then getting into the place wouldn't be a problem.

I lost track of my thoughts when I heard a brutal scream coming from upstairs. I sprinted back up, leading into the living room. I took a guess that it was Kyle's Mom in trouble, and to my surprise, it actually was. I looked around to see a variety of different scenes. Kyle stood with a bloody mallet in both of his hands, held below his waist. His face was in complete shock. And then I saw both of our Mother's.

They were on the floor. And.. I didn't think they were awake. Their heads were facing the floor, in a pool full of blood. I missed what had happened, but there was no sign of my Dad.

Kyle and I exchanged looks.  
'What- what happened?!'

He smiled faintly at me, trembling and his eyes moist.  
'Ma, she uh- Oh God.'  
I stepped towards him, as he wiped a couple of falling tears away. I placed my arms around him and hugged him, holding back my emotions. He didn't move an inch.

'We need to get out of here, Kyle.'  
He failed to say anything, so I continued,

'I know somewhere we can go, but we have to travel by foot.'  
I felt him nod into my shoulder. I patted him on the back, before retreating.

A loud thump coming from the door grabbed both our attentions. I snapped my head towards where the sound was coming from and swallowed, heavily. I heard Kyle's breathing become more heavy as the noise grew louder. It wasn't just thumping. Scrapes and cracking wood became louder and the hollering from the street became the new background noise.

I heard Dad storm into the living room, grabbing his golf club.  
'We need to leave. Now.'  
He grabbed us both by the shoulders, forcing us to move towards the kitchen, where the back door was. My Dad's expression amazed me. And not for the good part. I had never seen him so.. distracted(?) before. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes were bloodshot. It didn't look like he had been crying, just distraught. I hadn't actually taken in that my Mother was dead yet, so at the time, I was confused with his expression.

I stumbled out the door, but it only just came to me that Kyle's brother was still in there. I stopped in my tracks and began to pace myself back inside. My Dad grabbed me by the shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

'Ike's in there!'

Kyle gasped and ran for the door.  
'Oh shit, Ike!'

Dad slammed the door shut, before blocking Kyle in his tracks. He gave my Father a look of horror as he attempted to get past.  
'My brother is in there! We can't fucking leave him, he'll die!'

'We're not going back in there.'

Kyle twitched his head to the side, holding a possibly even bigger frown.  
'What?'  
He looked back at me to see if I would hold my input, before looking back at the door adding,  
'Fine. You wait here, I'll go in by myself.'

'Kyle.. If you go back in there, you won't have time to get back out. I'm not prepared to loose someone else.'

'Are you fucking serious?! Get out the way!'

I backed away, as Dad ignored him and began to push Kyle away from the door in a light manor. There was no doubt that I wanted to run back in there, get Ike and leave just as much as Kyle, but there were several reasons why I didn't.

For one: I didn't want to see my deceased Mother. Or Mr and Mrs Broflovski for that matter.  
Two: I had no idea where Ike was, even after giving a quick search around the house.  
Three: Even if we did find him, getting back out would be virtually impossible, as that door wasn't made of steel.  
And Four: This town was going to get pretty busy within the next possible hour, so I wasn't fond of hanging around.

I felt Kyle's eyes on me. I was such a pushover when it came to being guilt tripped.  
'Stan? Stan, he's only nine.'

'I know, Kyle.'

He asked the oncoming question on whether I was going to let a nine year old die or not. That made me feel really bad. But I tried not to let that get in the way. I gave a quick explanation to him why we couldn't go back in and apologised about four times. We finally persuaded him that we would wait until all of this would calm down and we would come back later to look for him. He obviously wasn't very happy with that idea at first, but for some reason, it eventually worked.

By now, we could hear a hell of a racket coming from inside the house, so we decided to leave. Dad suggested taking the backstreets, meaning we had to travel via foot and through the woods.

Kyle was understandably mopey. He stumbled behind, with his head in his hand for most of the journey. I couldn't explain how bad I felt. But I meant what I had said about finding Ike later, though. I would find him. Even if that meant dead or alive.

Oh Jesus, that just made me feel even worse.

This was so fucked up.

* * *

**Just a quick little side note- some of it may have sounded a bit 'that happened a bit quick' or 'wow not much emotion there jhee' but i did what i could (im not very good when it comes to writing emotion, you feel me)**

**but hope you enjoyed:)**

**-The next chapter will most likely be involving Craig's POV-**


End file.
